The present invention is directed to a method of aligning a two-dimensional fiber array of light carrying fibers and also to a micromachined apparatus for performing the above method.
In the fiber optic field where the fibers carry light with information, fiber component manufacturers must couple the fiber to a end device. With large fiber arrays a number of input and output ports must be aligned. For example, a typical arrangement is a large optical switch where the fibers are arranged in a two-dimensional array. Prior techniques involve fiber manipulation by manual feedback optical circuits or require labor intensive fiber handling using stacked V-grooves where the vertical stacking, with precise thickness control, is critical and not mature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a micromachined apparatus and a method for aligning a two dimensional fiber array.
In accordance with the above object there is provided a method aligning a two dimensional array of light carrying fibers including the step of providing a pair of apertured plates having an array of apertures which have common axes with the axes being parallel to one another with at least one aperture plate having for each aperture, positioning members. A plurality of fibers are inserted through the apertures of both plates so that prepared fiber ends are substantially co-planar with the face of a proximal plate. The proximal plate is positioned in juxtaposition with a fixed photodetector array where each photodetector corresponds to a respective fiber end. A distal fiber end is successively actuated with a light source, the positioning members are actuated to move the fiber. The corresponding photodetector for sensing a maximum light output includes a closed loop feedback system. When a maximum is sensed, the fiber is permanently fixed in place in the aperture, of at least the proximal plate whereby the fiber end is centered on the photodector.
Also in accordance with the invention, an aperture plate used in the foregoing aligning technique comprises a semiconductor plate having an array of micromachined apertures for holding an array of the fibers each aperture including positioning means for moving a fiber within the aperture to a destined location. Actuating means responsive to a control input and connected to said positioning means move the fiber to the location.